<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Over Matter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380462">Mind Over Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, fuck what do i tag this bye this is like a wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This song was covered in a familiarity George had yet to understand. </p>
<p>*you know youre on my mind.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um, so first fic, pog? not my favourite, but i hope u like it :) HUGE CREDITS TO- lunchbox_friend !! PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THEIR WORK POG</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And when the seasons change? Will you stand by me?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hot, heavy breath escaped the young man’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was humid, windows open letting a lukewarm breeze in casting an even layer on the man’s skin. George lay atop his bed, settling down as he stared at the contents sprayed upon his phone screen. His palms were sweaty, and his body felt heavy and clammy. Just past the curtains dangling from his windows, stars were spotted across the midnight skies, clumping together as if they were packs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quiet outside. The faraway voices of workers leaving in cars they couldn’t afford trudged his mind for a moment, before the sound went away completely. It wasn’t often he got the comfort of silence around here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George took that in mind, perching one of his arms behind his head with his other hand holding his phone above his face. He took the string of earbuds dangling from the device, placing them delicately into his ears. Taking one last look at his screen, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Mind over matter.’ splayed upon the top,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then tapped it once, pressing the button on the side as the screen went dark. A familiar tune rang through his ears like a harmony, singing his eardrums to sleep. It was a calming feeling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cause i’m a young man built to fall, oh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He softly hummed to the beat, occasionally tapping his foot to the rhythm. His eyes had already fluttered closed, eyelashes resting against his cheeks. The dim light of his lamp lit up a section of his room, otherwise the room was creeping the walls with darkness. It was a relaxing setting to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song looped into his brain, over and over. No matter how many times he listened, he could never possibly get tired of it. The entire world was tuned out, and George didn’t mind. He could already feel his eyelids getting heavy, as the weary sound of silence dripped into his mind, begging him to fall into the abyss of rest. The lyrics fell close to home for George, coated in a familiarity he did not understand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You know you’re on my mind.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>From a yell that was not his own, he was forced out of this blissful state. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“George, get your ass down here, I ordered pizza.” Nick’s voice echoed from below the stairs.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two had been friends for close to 3 years now, and were living in the same house together. Nick was originally from Texas, but decided it would be fun to move in with his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, they decided on a 3 bedroom house near Brighton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listening to their songs again?” A sigh escaped George's lips. He knew the familiar smirk Nick was wearing. Nick knew of George’s obsession with the band known as ‘Just a Dream’, and often used it to his advantage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nick, shut up. I don’t wanna hear it. Close the door too, there's a draft.” George snapped. The heat radiating from the open door made him wince. He knew Nick was poking fun at him, doing the best he could to avoid the stupid remarks that Nick was bound to make. “Put that stupid smirk away. I know what you're doing.” George watched as Nick laughed at his comment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just waiting for you to admit your celebrity crush on Dream.” Nick's voice lingered on the word ‘Dream’. Of course he was teasing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Shut up. I do not have a crush, Nick, besides he doesn’t even know I exist anyways.” George retorted, defending himself against Nick’s piercing glare as much as he could. His phone slid across the table and into his clammy hands. Twitter was already open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>@Just_a_george</p>
<p>Imagine having your favorite celebrity knowing you exist, smh. </p>
<p>|</p>
<p>|</p>
<p>|</p>
<p>@Sappynick</p>
<p>LMAOOOO FUCKING LOSERRRR </p>
<p>|</p>
<p>|</p>
<p>|</p>
<p>@Just_a_george</p>
<p>I hate you </p>
<p> ~</p>
<p>George powered off his phone, shooting daggers at Nick who flashed a playful smile in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His muscles ache after his strides up the stairs. Before he had the time or space for thought, he was startled by a familiar sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft light brang a new meaning to his dark room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Just A Dream posted a new video- New tour locations!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting in an unfamiliar location were all 6 members of the band; Nihachu, Wilbur, Techno, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy and finally Dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So as you saw by the title of the video, we’re going on tour!!” Dreams' eyes resembled the stars that shined in through his window. What a strange detail.</p>
<p>“The tour will be centered in England.” He continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George’s ears peaked. He was now sitting up, all his attention focused on one little phone screen. His head was aching from the sudden movement. Each thought was quickly shuffling back to wherever it had originally been, giving George a clearer sense of his surroundings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The first tour location is Vienna!” Nihachu smiled, the pure joy in her voice penetrating through the screen. She looked just as excited as George was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George listened closely as they checked off almost all the cities on their list. Of course it was almost every big city except his.</p>
<p>The disappointment was beginning to set in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And last but not least,” Wilbur was the one speaking this time- “Brighton!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George paused. Had he heard wilbur correctly? Did he really just name his area?</p>
<p>His mouth fell open. There’s no way. From a yell that was in fact his this time, he bellowed “NICK, I SHIT YOU NOT, JUST A DREAM IS TOURING HERE NEXT WEEK OH MY JESUS CHRIST?” His words slurred onto one, long sentence. His head spinned, blurring his vision into large coloured spots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick was the cause of the next large sound.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, George, repeat that, but this time in english.” He stood in the doorway, watching George in his freaking-out state. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just A Dream is touring here, in brighton next week.” George explained, in a slightly calmer tone this time. His eyes shined, and he smiled so wide it looked like he was going to combust any second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, seriously?” A bit of shock had struck Nick as well. “If we end up getting tickets, I’ll gladly go with you!” The reassurance sent George flying over the moon with happiness.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THANKS NICK!” He chimed. Nick watched as the stupid brit engulfed himself with warm blankets. With that, goodnights were said, and sleep was had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is given a surprise from sapnap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2? I have a rough plan for this fic but so far i really dislike it fdjfhdjdh</p><p>enjoy i guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s tired eyes opened reluctantly. The soft light that illuminated his room streamed through his left window. Holy hell, it really was hot. His skin felt sticky and sweat-covered. He was buried by mountains of pillows and plush blankets. God, he felt overheated. Why the fuck was he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check your emails.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when realization struck. Nick was standing over him, looking smugly in George’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck were you trying to do? Suffocate me?” He scoffed, removing the layers atop him one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see how long it would take you to wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty stupid.” Nick glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just check your emails, jesus.” With that, George was left alone once again. Something was off. Why the sudden quick encounter? He tried not to question much. This was Nick we’re talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George whipped his head around to face the bedside table. It stood adjacent to the bed, a bit crooked here and there. His phone was underneath all the scattered papers and meaningless objects George rarely cleaned. Too bad, cleaning would have to wait. He powered his cellphone on. Sure enough, there was a recent gmail notification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1 new email from- @sappynick</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey George, so i may have done something…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>{insert photo of two backstage passes for Just A Dream}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George inspected the email carefully, scanning for any signs Nick could have pranked him. This wouldn’t have been the first time. When he found none, he froze. The excitement was starting to set in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god. I have tickets for a Just A Dream concert. OH MY GOD.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “NICK, ARE YOU SERIOUS?” He heard Nick chuckle in response from beyond the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are tickets for the 21st, George. That’s exactly 7 days from now, so start planning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was still in shock, which would explain his figure literally frozen on the floor. He eventually pulled his body upwards, opening up twitter at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>@Just_a_george</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess who just scored a backstage pass to @JustADream ‘s concert on the 21st???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>{a picture of the backstage pass}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>22 replies~ 147 likes~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@justdreamingdontmindme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCKY??? DOCUMENT IT ALL!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@the_justdream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wowww, i'm so happy 4 u!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Sappynick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LMFAO AND WHO BOUGHT IT? </span>
  <em>
    <span>ME</span>
  </em>
  <span> U DUMB BITCH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Just_a_george</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me have my fucking moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sat up, head still spinning, but the shock had died down. “Oh my god.” George mumbled. With a goofy grin, Nick pulled up a chair, eyes trained on George. The shorter boy rolled his eyes and made his way back to his room. He felt like he was above the clouds, head filling with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midday rolled around, which was just George laying in his room drowning in thought. Apparently, the white wall above him was quite interesting. Too absorbed in his own world to notice, Nick slipped into his room, asking George if he wanted to stream. When no answer was received, Nick pushed George off his bed, causing him to fall with much discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N</span>
  <em>
    <span>ick</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” A groan heavily coated in pain escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you were too busy daydreaming about Dream.” George shook his head slightly at Nick’s comment. “Whatever, I was gonna ask if you wanted to stream.” The two both had a side hobby of streaming. Nick had quite a generous amount of followers, while George did not exactly match on that level. That didn’t matter though, because they had the same amount of fun anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, duh. Now get out.” Nick struggled, but George eventually pushed him out of the cluttered room. The mess was sometimes a hassle, but it was easy enough to maneuver around. With a couple quick button presses and keyboard typing, George was loaded into minecraft and typing out a tweet to bring attention towards their stream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>@Georgenotfound </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and the one and only grumpy @Sapnap are streaming, join or you’re uncool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>4 replies 89 likes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Sapnap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@lmao23</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, george using his main account??? Shocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George slipped on his cornblue coloured headset, clicking on discord and ringing Sapnap to a call. Even though they were just a room apart, it was the only easy way to stream. Not to mention that not calling at all would just be boring. As if by routine, he picked up almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” George smiled at all the greetings in his chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know it’s been a while, but here we are!” It was a simple stream, a couple speedruns and bedwars matches. It wasn’t over the top, but it kept their viewers entertained. George and Nick played for a total of 4 hours, before eventually calling it a day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George checked the time. 6:56 pm. His room was dimly lit, with the only light source being the monitor in front of him. He longed to escape the suffocating room. It felt like the heat was closing in around his throat, causing it to go dry. Definitely not good. His swift strides down the stairs seemed tired, and his tone was reluctant and slowed when he told Nick he was going out. Nick didn’t question George, quite frankly, he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George started his car, and began to drive. He didn't know where he would end up, but it was much better than a choking sensation. George felt the stream of wind brush softly against his face. The hot temperatures mixed nicely with the chill of the car, giving just the right amount of hot and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about a half and hour drive, the car came to a stop. He parked in front of a long, open beach. His thoughts subsided when he saw the sharp glow of the moon bouncing off crashing waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> George knew about this place, he used to come here to avoid his parents. Life at home was never easy for George, with his parents being homophobic and all. George was always the one to stop yelling in the household first. The beach was around a 25 minute walk from his childhood home, making it a low chance anyone would find him there. For all the years he went to this beach, he never saw any trace of anyone there. Never once were there any cars, or traces of a human setting foot anywhere near the beach. It was like George’s secret spot. His parents had never accepted him for who he was, which was mostly the reason why he hated life at home so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one understood him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That is, until he met Nick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick and George started off as online friends, met up one day, and decided they wanted to move in together. Pretty easy story to follow. To George, Nick was his best friend. When he discovered Just A Dream, it was such a big relief. It was a feeling George was never able to experience. He felt at home with the members, they’re unique traits and talents fascinating George.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to present day, George stepped out of the car, staring at the far horizon beyond the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat not too far from George’s car, was a figure. They were leaning against a rocky, cobblestone wall that separated the stretch of abandoned land. It was too dark and much far to make out who it was, as if he would recognize them anyway. He made his way down, sneakers making contact on the soft sand. He took a seat by that separation as well, letting his head drift and lay on the side. He was too exhausted and hot to care about the other voice which stayed sitting on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is someone there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George faltered. His pulse quickened as he tried to analyze the person's voice. It sounded so utterly familiar.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George couldn't place his finger on why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, sorry." George was now filled with new feelings, a mixture of anxiousness and calm at the same time.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here at almost 9 pm?” They asked, the tone in their voice seeming genuinely curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just needed to get out of my house.” George chucked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t so bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He decided to return the question at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, same reason as you I guess. It's been a pretty stressful couple of days.” The person laughed nervously. George found it strange how straightforward this new person was being. "I'm Clay. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was taken aback. Clay intrigued him, even though he had only known him for a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm George. I'm doing good, actually. Thanks for asking.” They sat in awkward silence for a bit, each waiting for the other to strike up conversation. Eventually, Clay did. He drew George in with his stupid life stories, describing every fact with impeccable detail. George offered a bit about himself as a response. When he reached the trait of his color blindness, Dream was out of breath with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the best laugh George had ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point during their conversation, he heard the sand on the other side of the wall shift, as if Clay was moving. George turned his head, but didn’t notice anything differently. At the same time, Clay began to open up a bit more as well. He told George about his life in Florida, and how his AC was broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm really glad to be in England actually,” Clay began. “It's been a really stressful couple of days. My-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My job rarely lets me go out anywhere, so being here is pretty risky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was close to asking what Clay's job was, before hearing a soft vibration coming from the other side of the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Clay cursed. “That's my manager, he's asking where I am. I have to go, I'm so sorry. Thanks for talking to me George, I hope we meet again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do too.” He replied, still smiling at Clay's comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in silence, watching the waves reach for land they would never touch. Moonlight shines over untouched bushes, giving life to deceased branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock in his now warm car read 10:23 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face contorted into a significantly large smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope we talk again soon too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuck yeah ok if ur reading this thanks man, hope u enjoyed idk LMFAOOO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>